


The Incredible Journey

by choriarty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abnormal Writing Style, Animals, BASTION MAKES MORE ANIMAL FRIENDS 2kFOREVER, Fluff, Gen, Omnic Zine, Omnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: Making new friends, told from Bastion's point of view.





	The Incredible Journey

**Author's Note:**

> when i was accepted into the [omnic zine](https://omniczine.tumblr.com/post/164219896161/omnics-is-now-available-for-pre-order-and-will-be), i really wanted to try something new and challenge myself! i can say with full confidence that this is very different from everything else ive written x'D the entire fic is written in a coding/booting up computer style. it was super fun, and i hope you enjoy it!!

BASTION (C) 2028 Omnica Inc. BIOS Date 07/07/2044 15:43:29 Ver. 08.00.15 CPU: Pentium (R) CPU 8000 @ 8.8 GHz Speed: 8.8 GHz 

Press XXXX for BBS POPUP Memory Test: 107374182K OK

Date XX/XX/65 Time 17:23:45  


Initializing USB Controllers. Done.  
1024GB OK  
USB Device(s): 1 Submachine Gun, 1 Gatling Gun, 1 Self-Repair Module

Admin Access Granted.  
Modified USB Detection. Ok.  
Auxiliary USB Device(s): 1 Nest, 1 Northern Cardinal (Designation: “GANYMEDE”)

Charging Cycle Interrupted.  
Searching Memory...  
Passive Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 49dB 205.56 SSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Classified As “AAC Honey Badger PDW” Submachine Gun

Searching Nearest Human Civilization... Ok.  
City “Oldenburg” Located 9.34KM ENE.  
Distance To Nearest Country Border: 66.87KM WSW.

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: 13.3 Hours.

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 10.1 Hours

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 18:56:42  


Travel Interrupted.  


Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 54dB 309.79 WWN.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
No Similar Sound Files Exist In Memory.  
Sound Classified: LOW PRIORITY  
Travel Resumed.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 19:43:41  


Travel Interrupted.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 78dB 292.11 WWN.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Similar Sound File Found.  
Foreign Sound Heard XX/XX/65 18:56:42  
Starting Visual Search Of Area...  
Visual Search Canceled.  
Source Of Foreign Sound Found.

Sound Type Classified: ANIMAL  
Analyzing Animal Behavior... Ok.  
Animal Behavior Classified: Friendly  
Animal Classified: LOW PRIORITY

Visual File Saved To Memory As “005278960.SVG”  
“005278960.SVG” Renamed As “DOG”  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896312.MP3”  
“000896312.MP3” Renamed As “BARK.MP3”

Analyzing Animal Socialization...  
Sound Detected From Designation: “GANYMEDE”.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound File Found.  
Sound Recognized as “HAPPY.MP3”

Reprioritizing... Ok.  
Animal Classified: MEDIUM PRIORITY  
Travel Resumed.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 22:03:09  


Travel Interrupted.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 61dB 255.89 WSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
No Similar Sound Files Found In Memory.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Nothing Found.

Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 66dB 256.96 WSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Similar Sound File Found.  
Foreign Sound Heard XX/XX/65 22:03:09  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Nothing Found.  
Sound Detected From Designation: “DOG”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Reanalyzing Visual Of Area... Ok.  
Source Of Foreign Sound Found.

Sound Type Classified: ANIMAL  
Analyzing Animal Behavior... Ok.  
Animal Behavior Classified: Neutral  
Animal Classified: LOW PRIORITY

Visual File Saved To Memory As “005278961.SVG”  
“005278961.SVG” Renamed As “CAT”  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896313.MP3”  
“000896313.MP3” Renamed As “MEOW.MP3”

Analyzing Animal Socialization...  
Sound(s) Detected From Designation: “GANYMEDE”, “DOG”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
1 Sound File Found.  
Sound Recognized as “CURIOUS.MP3”  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896314.MP3”  
“000896314.MP3” Renamed As “SNIFF.MP3”

Reprioritizing... Ok.  
Animal Classified: MEDIUM PRIORITY  
Travel Resumed.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 00:11:56  


Travel Interrupted.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 80dB From Designation: “DOG”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Analyzing “DOG”... Ok.  
Found (1) Anomalies: 1 Tree Branch  
Searching For Solution...  
Search Canceled: “DOG” Abandoned Tree Branch.  
Found (0) Anomalies.  
Travel Resumed.

Travel Resume Canceled.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 85dB From Designation: “DOG”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Analyzing “DOG”... Ok.  
Found (1) Anomalies: 1 Tree Branch  
Searching For Solution...  
Search Canceled: “DOG” Abandoned Tree Branch.  
Reanalyzing Behavior... Ok.  
Action “Abandoned” Reclassified To “Give”.  
“TREE BRANCH” Added To Auxiliary USB Devices.  
Searching For Functions...  
No Functions Found.  
“TREE BRANCH” Removed From Auxiliary USB Devices.

Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 85dB From Designation: “DOG”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Analyzing “DOG”... Ok.  
Found (1) Anomalies: 1 Tree Branch  
Searching For Solution...  
Search Canceled: “DOG” Gave Tree Branch.  
Reanalyzing Behavior... Ok.

Accessing File: C:BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Minor\Designation “DOG”  
Note Added: Enjoys Tree Branch  
Note Added: Enjoys Bringing Tree Branch

Algorithm Added.  
Algorithm Saved As “Fetch”.  
“Fetch” Added To Priority List.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 02:55:03  


WARNING: ENERGY RESERVES AT 9%  
CHARGING CYCLE IS RECOMMENDED  
PRIORITY: Find Acceptable Shelter  
Shelter Requirements: Weatherproof, Acceptable Camouflage  
Modified Shelter Requirements: Space For UNIT, “DOG”, “CAT”  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Nothing Found.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Nothing Found.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Nothing Found.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Possible Shelter(s): 1  
Analyzing Area... Ok.  
Shelter Meets 2/3 Requirements.  
WARNING: Requirement Not Met “Weatherproof”  
WARNING: ENERGY RESERVES AT 4%  
CHARGING CYCLE IS RECOMMENDED  
Perimeter Check... Ok.  
No Threats Found.  
Entering Charging Cycle.  
Scheduled Alarm 06:00:00

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 06:00:00  


Charging Cycle Terminated.  
Initializing USB Controllers. Done.  
1024GB OK  
USB Device(s): 1 Submachine Gun, 1 Gatling Gun, 1 Self-Repair Module

Admin Access Granted.  
Modified USB Detection. Ok.  
Auxiliary USB Device(s): 1 Nest, 1 Northern Cardinal (Designation: “GANYMEDE”), 1 Canine (Designation: “DOG”), 1 Feline (Designation: “CAT”)

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: 3.4 Hours.

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 7.4 Hours  
Charging Cycle Is Recommended.

Configuring Into Sentry Mode...  
Configuration Canceled.  
Obstruction(s) Detected: 1  
Analyzing Obstruction(s)... Ok.  
Obstruction Identified as Designation “CAT”.  
Audio Notification Advised.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Prompt Voice Modulation “Zwee?”  
Analyzing “CAT”... Ok.  
No Changes Found.  
Audio Notification Advised.  
Prompt Voice Modulation “Beepleleleh?”  
Analyzing “CAT”... Ok.  
No Changes Found.

Reanalyzing “CAT”  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 38dB From Designation “CAT”.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
No Similar Sound Files Found In Memory.  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896315.MP3”  
“000896315.MP3” Renamed As “PURR.MP3”  
Analyzing “CAT”... Ok.  
“CAT” Showed Low Rate(s) Of Breathing, Heartbeat.  
Surface Of Chassis Currently 35°C  
Conclusion: “CAT” Is In Charge Cycle.

Recalculating Travel Time - Battery Life Ratio... Ok.  
Charge Cycle Of Designation “CAT” Reprioritized.  
Entering Charging Cycle.  
Scheduled Alarm 07:00:00

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 07:00:00  


Charging Cycle Terminated.  
Initializing USB Controllers. Done.  
1024GB OK  
USB Device(s): 1 Submachine Gun, 1 Gatling Gun, 1 Self-Repair Module

Admin Access Granted.  
Modified USB Detection. Ok.  
Auxiliary USB Device(s): 1 Nest, 1 Northern Cardinal (Designation: “GANYMEDE”), 1 Canine (Designation: “DOG”), 1 Feline (Designation: “CAT”)

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: 3.4 Hours.

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 9.9 Hours

Configuring Into Sentry Mode... Ok.  
Perimeter Check... Ok.  
No Threats Found.  
Secondary Visual Check... Ok.  
Designation “GANYMEDE” Found, Designation “DOG” Found, Designation “CAT” Found.  
Analyzing “GANYMEDE”... Ok.  
No Anomalies Found.  
Analyzing “DOG”, “CAT”... Ok.  
No Anomalies Found.  
Travel Resumed.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 09:44:13  


Travel Interrupted.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 54dB 171.76 SSE.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
No Similar Sound Files Exist In Memory.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 78dB From Designation “GANYMEDE”.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound File Found.  
Sound Recognized as “DISTRESS.MP3”  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 81dB From Designation “DOG”, Designation “CAT”.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
No Similar Sound Files Exist In Memory.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Foreign Sound 60dB 171.98 SSE.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Similar Sound File Found.  
Foreign Sound Heard XX/XX/65 09:44:13  
Starting Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Source Of Foreign Sound Found.

Sound Type Classified: ANIMAL  
Analyzing Animal Behavior... Ok.  
Animal Behavior Classified: Aggressive.  
Animal Classified: HIGH PRIORITY

Visual File Saved To Memory As “005278966.SVG”  
“005278966.SVG” Renamed As “WOLF”  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896316.MP3”  
“000896316.MP3” Renamed As “GROWL.MP3”

Analyzing Animal Socialization...  
Sound(s) Detected From Designation: “GANYMEDE”, “DOG”, “CAT”  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
2 Sound File(s) Found.  
Sound Recognized as “DISTRESS.MP3”  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Sound File Saved To Memory As “000896317.MP3”  
“000896317.MP3” Renamed As “HISS.MP3”

WARNING: “WOLF” Classified AGGRESSIVE  
PRIORITY: Protect “GANYMEDE”  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
Recommended Action: Keep “GANYMEDE” Minimum 12’ Above Ground  
Recommended Action Complete.

Reanalyzing Animal Socialization...  
WARNING: “WOLF” Classified AGGRESSIVE  
“GANYMEDE” 13’ Above Ground  
Priority: Protect “DOG”, “CAT”  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
Recommended Action: Engage “WOLF”  
Deploying Submachine Gun...  
Admin Override.  
Deployment Failed.  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Note “ANIMALS=FRIENDS” Filename C:\BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Behaviors  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.  
Searching For Solution..  
Search Cancelled.  
“WOLF” No Longer Within Danger Radius.  
“WOLF” No Longer Within Visual Range.

Reanalyzing Animal Socialization...  
Analyzing Failed. No Animals To Analyze.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area...  
(0) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Admin Override.  
Starting Modified Visual Search Of Area...  
(2) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Anomalie(s): Unable To Locate “DOG”, “CAT”  
Starting Modified Visual Search Of Area...  
(2) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Anomalie(s): Unable To Locate “DOG”, “CAT”  
Running Diagnostics On Visual Receptors... Ok.  
Visual Receptors At Full Capacity.  
Starting Modified Visual Search Of Area...  
(2) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Anomalie(s): Unable To Locate “DOG”, “CAT”

PRIORITY: Find “DOG”, “CAT”  
Starting Physical Search...  
Physical Search Failed.  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Priority ESCAPE MILITARY Filename C:\BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Priority

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: 1.5 Hour(s)

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 8.0 Hour(s)

Calculating Approximate Distance From Military...  
Distance From Human Military: 1 Hour(s)

PRIORITY: Escape Military  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
Recommended Action: Run Modified Visual Search In Background  
Calculating Available CPU... Ok.  
Admin Override.  
CPU Designated To Modified Visual Search: 35%  
Travel Resumed.

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 10:15:54  


Modified Visual Search Results: Nothing Found  
Modified Visual Search Results: Nothing Found  
Modified Visual Search Results: Nothing Found

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: 1 Hour(s)

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 7.5 Hour(s)

Admin Override.  
CPU Designated To Modified Visual Search: 50%

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 10:46:16  


Modified Visual Search Results: Nothing Found  
Admin Override.  
CPU Designated To Modified Visual Search: 55%  
WARNING: Further Allocation Of CPU Not Recommended.

Calculating Estimated Travel Time...  
Arrival At Germany-Netherlands Border: .5 Hour(s)

Calculating Estimated Battery Life...  
Time Until Energy Levels Critical: 7.0 Hour(s)

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 11:12:51  


Travel Complete.  
Destination “Germany-Netherlands Border” Reached.  
Starting Visual Search Of Area...  
(0) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Starting Modified Visual Search Of Area...  
(2) Anomalie(s) Found.  
Anomalie(s): Unable To Locate “DOG”, “CAT”  
PRIORITY: Find “DOG”, “CAT”  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Priority ESCAPE MILITARY Filename C:\BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Priority  
Admin Override.  
Sufficient Distance To Germany-Netherlands Border Reached.  
Reprioritizing... Ok.  
Task Classified: HIGH PRIORITY  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
Recommended Action: Run Modified Visual Search Of Area  
Entering Passive Mode... Ok.  
Passive Mode Active.  
Admin Override.  
CPU Designated To Modified Visual Search: 80%  
Searching...

* * *

Date XX/XX/65 Time 11:51:09  


Modified Visual Search Interrupted.  
Passive Mode Terminated.  
Searching Memory...  
Passive Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 72dB 205.56 SSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Classified As “AAC Honey Badger PDW” Submachine Gun

Calculating Approximate Distance From Military...  
Distance From Human Military: .2 Hour(s)

WARNING: Military In Dangerous Proximity  
Recommended Action: Travel 1km Past Germany-Netherlands Border To Escape  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Unable To Locate Designation “DOG”, “CAT”  
Recommended Action: Wait For “DOG”, “CAT”  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Military In Dangerous Proximity  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.  
Searching For Solution... Ok.  
No Solution Found.

Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 75dB 205.56 SSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Classified As “AAC Honey Badger PDW” Submachine Gun

WARNING: Military In Dangerous Proximity  
Recommended Action: Evade Military  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Unable To Locate Designation “DOG”, “CAT”  
Recommended Action: Unable To Find Recommended Action

Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 76dB 205.56 SSW.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Classified As “AAC Honey Badger PDW” Submachine Gun

WARNING: Military In Dangerous Proximity  
WARNING: Military Will Have Visuals In 9 Minute(s).  
Recommended Action: Evade Military  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Conflict(s): Unable To Locate Designation “DOG”, “CAT”  
Admin Override.  
(1) Conflict(s) Found.  
Bypassing Conflict(s)... Ok.  
Travel Resumed.

Travel Interrupted.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 30dB 101.11 ESE.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound Recognized as “BARK.MP3”  
Admin Override.  
Search Priority Set To HIGH.  
Starting Modified Visual Search Of Area... Ok.  
Source Of “BARK.MP3” Found.  
Designation “DOG” Found.  
Designation “CAT” Found.  
Active Sound Recognition Systems Detected Sound 78dB From Designation “GANYMEDE”.  
Searching Sound Files... Ok.  
Sound File Found.  
Sound Recognized as “HAPPY.MP3”  
Animal(s) Priority Set To HIGH  
Analyzing... Ok.  
Designation “DOG”: No Injuries Found  
Designation “CAT”: No Injuries Found

WARNING: Military In Dangerous Proximity  
Recommended Action: Evade Military.  
Admin Override.  
Modified Recommended Action: Evade Military With “DOG”, “CAT”  
Reprioritizing... Ok.  
Animal(s) Classified: TOP PRIORITY  
Travel Resumed.

Admin Access.  
“Modified Visual Search” Saved As Default.  
Accessing File: C:BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Minor\Designation “DOG”  
Accessing File: C:BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Minor\Designation “CAT”  
File(s) Moved To C:BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Important\Friends  
Creating Backup(s)... Ok.  
Scheduled Alarm: Every (1) Hour  
“ALARM” Renamed “CHECK ON ANIMALS”  
Classified: MEDIUM PRIORITY

Accessing File: C:BASTION\OS(C:)\Program Files\Important\Friends  
Note Added: “GIVE NAMES”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just one of the many AMAZING pieces in the [omnic zine!!!](https://omniczine.tumblr.com/post/164219896161/omnics-is-now-available-for-pre-order-and-will-be) go check it out~


End file.
